This invention relates to a coupling device which has the ability to rotate through two axes and is for the purpose of connecting two members, one of which, preferably, has a planar surface. It can be used to connect a folding leg to a table, a fold down shelf to a wall, or any similar actions requiring two positions, one of which is locked in place.
The invention provides particular advantages in applications, such as ice fishing, where equipment must be carried over a distance to a remote location and assembled on site.